Sky of Love
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Bella's meets Edward, who is a player. A cellphone brings them closer together. A story of first love and hardships a high school girl has. Bella/Edward based on the movie Koizora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I also don't own the movie Koizora. **_  
_

_

* * *

_

_ 8 years ago, Sophomore year, Fall_

BPOV

"Bella! Bella!" I turned around as I heard my name being called and I see none other than my best friend Alice running towards me.

"Hey Alice" I said to her after she finally reached me. Her short black hair was flipped in every direction and she was wearing a very cute outfit. She was all dressed up for some reason I could not understand.

"He's coming! He's coming!" She bounced next to so excited about the prospect of some guy coming towards us.

"Oh Bella isn't he handsome?" Alice breathed as a blonde haired boy rounded the corner. He was pretty tall, around 6'1, and he had these amazing blue eyes. He was a very handsome boy especially when he laughed showing his pearly white teeth.

"Yeah he is Alice. Who is he?" I asked my best friend as soon as he was out of our sights.

"His named is Jasper Hale and his homeroom is 108. He is extremely smart and he knows how to play the guitar." I looked at my best friend finally getting what was happening. She always had a thing for guys who can play the guitar.

"So you like him huh?" I asked her teasingly.

"Yes…" She said while blushing. Alice never blushed. As in never. For her to be doing that must mean that this Jasper guy must be special.

"Have you asked him out on a date yet?" I asked her; fully curious on how far she has gotten with her relationship.

"Bella, I don't even have his number yet. In fact, I barely even talked to him. I can't talk to him… " She explained to me looking frustrated.

This was completely unAlice like. She was never shy and was always forward whenever it concerns a guy she liked. She went after them was very persistent. She usually always got the guy she was after. For the whole 5 years I've known her, she always initiated her relationships.

"What? You haven't? What's wrong? Why can't you talk to him?" I bombard her with questions. I really needed to know what has happened to her to not make her go after the guy she likes.

"Bella… Jasper is… Jasper is… special. I can't just go up and talk to him. Every time I try, my confidence falls as soon as I see him. I really like him Bella." Alice confessed to me. There was just a tone in her voice that made me think. It seemed like she really like this Jasper. She never ever losses her confidence no matter who the person was.

"Wow Alice… you seem to really like him. I'll help you get closer to him in any possible way that I can."

I really wanted to help Alice. I don't know why, but there is just a need for me to help her. Specially since there was been no guy to make her act this way.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Bella! You're so great!" She hugs me and I start laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Ok ok Alice get off me now. People are staring." I tell her as soon as my laughter died out. I heard the bell ring signaling us to go to our homeroom. Good thing Alice and I had the same one this year because we only have 1 class together.

"Alice I will try all I can to help you, but I really don't know him or any of his friends, but I will try all I can to get you to be with him." I clarified to her. I promised her I'd help, but I really didn't know how. She never needed help on things like these before.

"Oh Bella that's fine. I'm just happy that you're going to help me."

"Well then let's come up with an idea to talk to him first." I suggested to her.

"Oh that's should be the first step. Then maybe I can ask for his number and we can talk!" Expect Alice to already think further than what is planned. Then I remembered that our homeroom and homeroom 108 were supposed to work together to plant some flowers and trees around the school.

Our whole school has been trying to be environmentally friendly since our school year started. Each homeroom from all levels is assigned tasks to help the environment.

"Wait Alice, what homeroom did you say Jasper was in?" I asked her, trying to see if I was correct.

"Oh he is in room 108. Why?" She looked at me with a confused face.

"Well, Miss Brandon, you will be happy to know that our homeroom and his homeroom will be staying afterschool everyday for 4 months." I said to her excitedly.

"Wait they are? How? What? Why?" she asked barely containing her excitement.

"Well, you know how we are supposed to be working with another homeroom for the whole environmental thing? Well that's them." As I said it, a huge smile came to her face. She squealed excitedly and was hugging me yet again.

"Omg Bella this could not have been anymore perfect! I could get to know him more during this time and when, yes when Bella, we are going out, we have time to spend with her other!" Alice shouted out. Her old confidant self was back and I was glad I got to help out, even just a little.

We heard the bell ring, getting our attention. Alice and I left to go to out classes, promising each other that when our class together came, we would plan more on how things would happen after school.

The whole day finally finished and Alice and I met each other at the entrance of our homeroom.

"Oooo Bella I can't wait to see him." Alice said excitedly as she pulled me in the class. Our homeroom teacher explained all the details and anything necessary for us to know about this project. Alice and I barely listen as we already knew what this was all about. We were just chatting until the whole explanation was over.

"Ok class, let's go to the backyard." I heard our teacher say. I pulled Alice up and we walked outside. Even though it's almost winter, we live in southern California where its hot even at fall. It mostly never snows, even at winter, so we plant anytime. I noticed that the other class was already out there preparing everything we needed. I heard a squeal beside me and saw Alice staring at an almost shirtless Jasper.

"This is so going to be great!" she whispered to me. We were about to approach him, when our teachers told us to begin working. We couldn't really do much of our plan because there was always a teacher at our backs telling us what to do. The only thing we could do was get close a close working spot next to Jasper.

"Ok everyone it's time to go home. Thank you for the help and we will continue this tomorrow after school. Everyone please put the materials back in that door." One of the teachers said.

Alice and I were done putting our things back so we went back to our room and got our back packs. As we exited the door, there was none other than Jasper leaning by our door.

"Hey ladies, I'm Jasper." He extended his hand and Alice immediately shook it.

"Hi I'm Alice nice to meet you and this is my best friend Bella." She said excitedly. I waved my hand at him and said "Hello" and he did the same thing.

Alice went about her business in getting to know him. As I went to leave them alone, she held onto my hand and turned around to face me. There was a pleading look on her face and I suddenly knew that she needed me there to keep her courage. I found a chair close by and was just looking through my phone waiting for her to be done.

She finally came back with Jasper and another guy fallowing after her. Jasper and he said goodbye, and as they turned to leave, I caught eyes of the handsome guy with them. His eyes were so green and deep, that I found myself staring at him. We were just lost looking in each other's eyes, until I heard Alice calling my name. I broke our gaze and stared at the very happy looking girl in front of me.

"He is totally the one for me Bella!" She told me. I nodded at her and saw the boy's bronze head turn and walk out.

I continued to listen to Alice as she told me how they exchanged numbers and how they got to know each other, and everything that they told about. I was only half way paying attention, because half of my brain was focused on the bronzed haired, green eyed, Adonis I just saw.

_The me at that time still didn't know that love has come to my side. _

_

* * *

_**Please review. Tell me what you think of it so far. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or Koizora.

* * *

"Not here"

"Not here either"

"Where is it!"

"Not here"

I can't find my phone! Where did I put it? Come on Bella trace back your steps… Where were you last.

The library! It must be there. That was the last place I was in before I realized my phone was gone. I have to find my phone soon, it's almost turning dark and I have to get home. Winter vacation is coming up and today is the last day I can look for it.

It's not on the tables.

Or the floors.

Or on any of the chairs.

Maybe it's on one of the shelves?

There it is! Next to my favorite book about the sky. I should have looked here first. I always come to look at the book of sky photographs. It's my favorite book ever and I always get lost just staring at the pictures.

I looked through my phone to see everything was the same. I looked through and noticed that everyone's number was deleted except for some named Mr. C. Who went through my phone while I was out? How am I supposed to call my friends during winter vacation?

I went to call this Mr. C person to ask why he deleted all my numbers.

"Hello?" I heard a very velvety voice answer.

"Is this Mr. C?"

"Yes it is Bella."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I see you around."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. C"

"What's your real name?"

"You don't need to know."

"Then why did you delete all my contacts? How am I supposed to talk to my friends?"

"If they really wanted to talk to you, they would be the one to call."

Well, he did have a point... but still.

"Why did you do that?"

"So I can be the one you talk to."

"What?"

"I want us to be phone buddies. I'll be here to talk to you if you need someone to talk about."

So that's how it all started. Winter break came and he was all I talked to. I enjoyed talking to him and every night he would be the last person I talked to. I learned so much about him, like his favorite books, and everything. He was becoming one of my great friends fast.

Alice and Angela called me a few times and we hung out a few times during the break. It was really fun, but what stood out the most were probably my long talks with Mr. C. He was so calming and I found myself telling him everything about me. He was the first person I talked to in the morning and the last person I talked to at night.

There was this one morning that I always remembered.

_**Flashback**_

"Bella. Look in out your window right now."

"Huh what is it?"

"Just look out there." I looked out and it was a very clear blue sky. There was a streak through the sky, probably from a jet or something passing through.

"You see that streak in the sky?"

"Yeah I do."

"Take a picture of it Bella. It's our commemorative of our first morning waking up together."

I take a picture of the sky and just smile. He was right; we were on the phone the whole night and through morning.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, very beautiful."

_**End Flashback**_

I kept that picture as my background in my phone. Somehow through the winter break of us talking, I started to become curious of how he looks. I mean, he was becoming so close to me, and I didn't even know his real name. So I asked him if I could meet him. He was a little hesitant at first but he finally agreed to meet up with me. We were going to meet afterschool after the winter break was over. It was my birthday that day, and I couldn't wait to see how he looked.

We are going to meet each other on the roof, and I just hope that he looked okay. I mean, he didn't have to look handsome, but I was falling for this nice, beautiful, dependable person. I wanted to see if his outside beauty matched his inside beauty.

Winter break finally ended and I couldn't have been more excited to go to school. Maybe he was in one of my classes and I didn't see him? I really just can't wait until the end of the day. I can finally put a face to the person I was falling in love with.

It's the end of the day and I finally, finally get to see who he is. I finally get to see who Mr. is. I was really nervous and excited at the same time. What if he was just joking around with me? No, he won't do that. That's not how I know him.

Alice was putting make-up on me to make me look my best.

"I'm still a little scared Alice. He sounded really nice on the phone and I have a feeling he is a good person."

"Do you want to meet him Bella?"

"Yes, I really do want to meet him."

"Then don't be too nervous. It will turn out great. I promise."

I smiled at her, feeling less nervous about our meeting. She always had that power on me. She always seemed to calm me down.

"Come one Bella. It's almost time for you guys to meet. I'll be in your house with your parents ok?"

"Oh Alice than you so much for helping me put on makeup! I hope it turns out well "

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon for your birthday and you better tell me everything ok?"

I went to the roof a few minutes earlier than the time we planned to meet. As I was looking around, I bronze hair walking towards me. He turned around the corner and I saw none other than Edward Cullen holding what seemed like picked flowers. He must be here waiting for another girl; I mean he was a player. I usually saw him surrounded with girls, some even older than him. He was arrogant, a player, and awful. I don't really know why girls go all over him. I mean yeah he was extremely handsome, the most handsome guy I ever saw, but his personality sucked!

He couldn't be my Mr. C, so I stopped looking at him and turned around, waiting for Mr. C to come. I figured he would stop at the other side of the roof, but he was still coming towards me. He stopped right in front of me and introduced himself.

"Hey Bella," he smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me.

"Why are you wearing make up? It's not like you at all" And he started to swipe away all of my makeup.

"Happy birthday." He said to me as he showed me the flowers.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

He smiled at me and said "It's me, Mr. C."

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I also don't own the movie Koizora. **_  
_

* * *

I just stared at him as he still held out the flowers.

"You're not him."

He pulled out his phone and showed me the picture of the streak through the sky we took on our morning together.

"After seeing this do you still not believe I'm Mr. C?"

I looked at him handing me the flowers.

"You're not the person on the phone! You can't be!"

I turned around walking not accepting he is Mr. C. He can't be Mr.C. The sweet, thoughtful, dependable, kind person Mr. C was can't be the arrogant player Edward Cullen was. No I won't accept it! He is not Mr. C. The person I'm falling for can't be Edward Cullen. It just can't! I won't accept it!

Felling disappointed and upset, I planned to go back home. My family and Alice were probably waiting for me to celebrate my birthday. I called Alice to tell her who it was.

"Hey Bella! What's up? How did it go? Was he cute? Hurry and come home so you can tell me all about it!"

"Alice… It was awful."

"What why? Who was he?"

"It was Edward, Alice. Edward Cullen."

"Edward?! What!? I heard from Jasper that he already that a girlfriend!"

"He does?! Well, that's just great; he probably was just playing around with me then."

"Aw Bella… Come home now ok. Let's have fun and forget about that dreadful Edward Cullen!"

"Ok Alice, I'm coming home now ok?"

"Ok, bye Bella."

I hung after saying good bye to her. I went to my locker and I picked up my books. Headed out the door, and as I turned around the corner, I saw Edward bent down by a flower bed. He put was planting flowers in it. I looked at the flowers and saw that it was the one he was giving me on the roof. He was putting some mulch around the flowers, and watering them with the hose.

He saw me just staring at him and gave me a big smile.

"Hey Bella!"

He continued to tend to the flowers and was just smiling while doing so.

"I gave these a lot of fertilizer so they will grow beautifully."

I remembered that someone told me he had a girlfriend already. So I decided to ask him if he really did. I needed to know if he really is my sweet Mr. C.

"Say, you already have a girlfriend don't you?"

"I used to, but now I don't."

I looked at him and saw him staring at me smiling. He seemed so sincere and honest at that moment and I decided to believe what he just said. I smiled at him and decided to sit next to him as he went back to tend the flowers.

"You planted these yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a stress reliever for me."

"The flowers are really beautiful Edward." He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks you."

He was watering the flowers and then he suddenly started to spray me a little. Then he sprayed the hose up in the air and told me to look. I looked and saw a rainbow showing up on the water.

"It's beautiful" I tell him.

"It's my birthday gift for you. It's not much but, happy birthday" He smiled at me.

_Edward always easily won my heart. _

I went back to my house after a great time with Edward. We ended up talking and the more I talked to him, the more I saw Mr. C in him. I finally believed it was him and I was more than happy to get home.

As soon I got to my house, I heard arguing from my parents. These arguments were really becoming recent in my once calm family. I was getting really worried on what would happen to our family if they kept arguing.

"I can't believe you're talking about this right now Charlie! It's your daughter's birthday and you have to bring this up! I won't let you sell this house!"

"Renee it's for the company! It needs a little bit more money to grow."

"It's always for the company! What about your family? Where are your kids and I going to live if you sell this house? Huh? Answer me that Charlie?"

"The company is almost bankrupt!"

Everything went quite there and I decided to finally come in. My parents were just staring at each other, and Alice and my older sister, Renesmee were awkwardly eating some food.

Everyone turned to me and my parents did some silent talking and they put on a smile. I said hi to everyone and told them I was tired. So they just told me to make a wish and blow the candles before going. Everyone didn't seem like in the mood to celebrate. So they started to clean up and everyone gave me their gift. I walked Alice to the door and started to apologize for what happened.

"I'm really sorry about that Alice."

"No, it's alright Bella. I'll see you soon ok? And you have to tell me everything that happened ok?" She said trying to get my mind off of what just happened.

"Ok Alice I will. Thank you for everything and I promise I will tell you."

She walked out the door, and I just went to my room and locked the door. I don't understand how my day could go from one extreme to the next. I just couldn't take my parents arguing anymore! And on my birthday too… Couldn't they just give it a rest, for me?

I really needed to talk to someone, and Mr. C/ Edward started to call me.

"Hey Bella! Had fun on your birthday?"

"Oh Edward it was an awful birthday! My parents were arguing again." I tried to keep myself from crying, but tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, don't cry, it will be alright, I promise you it will be." He said to me, trying to calm me down.

"What if they get a divorce Edward?"

He was quite for a second, and then all of a sudden I heard him singing me the Birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Bella, Happy birthday to you!"

It made me laugh because he was singing in a really awful way. My tears finally stop and I heard him chuckle.

"Well, that was a pathetic attempt at singing, but at least I made you laugh Bella." I was feeling better because of him.

"I'm sorry for seeming like I didn't care about what you were feeling, but I just didn't like you being sad."

"No Edward that was exactly what I needed. It made me smile. Thank you."

Edward and I continued talking like we always did, and the sadness that I felt with my parents fighting were slowly going away. He always knew what to do to make me happy, and I felt great with him. I knew I was slowly falling for Edward Cullen and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Here's another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so i can update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or Koizora.

* * *

"Oh Bella tell me everything that happened yesterday with Edward."

Alice and I were eating at the lunchroom, and I was hoping that she forgot all about it. But of course, it's Alice and she never forgets about anything.

"Aw Alice, let me eat my food first please?"

"But Bella why are you even eating this disgusting lunch food? Come one just tell me everything!"

I continued to ignore her and kept eating my food. After a while of not talking, she finally couldn't take my silence.

"Bella come on! Just tell me everything about it!"

"Come one Bella! You promised me you would."

I finally gave up after that, and told her everything. From the time Edward introduced himself as Mr. C, to the time I saw him planting flowers, to our little talk after the disastrous birthday party. I told her how he said that he did have a girlfriend before, but not anymore.

"Oh, well Jasper did tell me that a few weeks ago, so maybe my information was a little outdated Bella. Sorry about that."

"Oh Alice, don't apologize about anything like that, its fine. At least now I know he doesn't. He is exactly how he was on the phone Alice. He is nice, comforting, funny, amazing and just an extremely awesome guy Alice." I sighed to her.

"Hm… Bella tell me truthfully, do you like Edward?"

I blushed and looked down at my food. "Alice, I think I'm falling for him." I confessed to her.

"Aw Bella! This is the first time you have actually liked a guy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Alice I'm scared though. He's always surrounded by girls, and I've never felt this way before."

"Bella, with what you told me, he seems like he likes you. And Jasper can't have a best friend that's so bad. Jasper even said he was a good person if you actually get to know him."

"I know he is not a bad person, but I'm just scared Alice."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I threw away my lunch and said goodbye to Alice. Class went by and as I was getting my books, Edward appeared right next to me.

"Hey Bella, come one I have to show you something."

He pulled me to his car and told me to get in.

"Wait why? Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Just wait, it's a surprise Bella."

He kept driving until we reached a forest. He told opened the door and got out, and I did the same. I was really confused on where we were going, and I asked him what exactly we were doing in a forest.

"Just come and follow me and I'll tell you soon."

He held my hand and pulled me towards someplace. I followed him until we came to a very beautiful meadow. The trees surrounded it, but the sky was bare. There were flowers everywhere, and there was even a little stream going through the whole meadow.

"Edward, this is beautiful."

I sat down near a tree and saw him sit next to me.

"This place is very special to me." He was staring at the sky looking thoughtfully.

"You know, before, I was extremely wimpy and everyone always beat me up. This was the place I always came to calm myself." I remained silent as he was telling me his story.

"I meet Jasper, and he was the one who trained me to be able to fight. This was the first place I actually beat them up. It's a very special place for me. I got my courage and learned to stand up to them."

I was just looking at him, happy that he shared that story to me. I admit it's not the most romantic thing to share to someone, but it made me happy he told me his story.

"Thank you for sharing your story to me Edward." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for listening to me."

We were both looking at the beautiful sky when he said

"You always loved the sky didn't you?"

"How did you know that?"I asked, shocked that he did know

"Well, I always see you in the library looking at the book all about the sky."

"You go to the library too? What books do you read there?"

"Well, I don't necessarily go there to read books. You know the blackboard at the back? Well, I'm the one who has to right quotes of the day on it."

"You're the one that does that? I always thought those quotes were amazing."

"That's how I found your phone you know. I was just going to clean up the blackboard when I saw you phone."

"And you had to go and delete everything didn't you?" I joked with him. Actually I was glad he found my phone. I am extremely glad I got to meet him.

"I'm sorry about that, but I really needed to get to know you."

"You did? Why?" I asked him, now extremely curious. I looked at him and saw him looking at me.

"Since the first time I saw you in the library, I kind of started to like you. I anticipated the time you would come in to look at the book, and I even found a perfect spot where I could see when you came in. Truth is Bella, I was falling for you."

I stared at him completely stunned at his confession. So he liked me too? He liked me? Were the things going through my mind. He was still staring at me and asked me a question.

"Do you have feelings for me too Bella?"

I looked deep into his eyes and I couldn't lie to him. So I told him the truth.

"I..Actually Edward, The times when you were always there for me on the phone, the times when we talked and completely bared ourselves to each other, I knew I was falling for you."

After I finished telling him my feelings, I felt hands hold my face and felt his lips on me. He was kissing me, and I was kissing him back, happy that the one I was falling for was feeling the same for me.

* * *

Their finally telling each other how they feel! Woohoo!! Please review!!


End file.
